Its Just a Scream
by Accio Draco Malfoy
Summary: So Harry's trying to come to terms with his sexuality, and his friends aren't exactly helping...in steps Mr Malfoy and his faithful wand and helps Harry along...This has been reposted as I've started writing it again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"FUCK!!!"

Harry screamed into the warm night air. No one was around, it was just him and that was how he wanted it. All summer he had been avoiding this, putting it at the back of his mind, hoping to fuck it was going to go away but after what happened tonight there was no way, denial was only so good at covering these feelings up.

He remembered it all so clearly now, hot lips touching his, a persistent little tongue exploring every little crevice of his mouth, hands wandering down a little further than they should..he was getting hard thinking about it all again.dammit. "What the hell am I gonna do, its wrong, god but it was so right when it happened. I cant even admit it to myself, what am I gonna do?!" His legs gave in and he found himself kneeling in a field surrounded by ears of corn, swaying against the purple twilight, crying his heart out about everything he had kept in. "I'M GAY!" He yelled again. "Oh my god, I said it, I'm gay. And tonight I kissed a boy.I groped a boy.I'm gay." His tears were stopping and drying in the breeze against his face. He sat there a while longer and finally rose to his feet and started walking through the fields back to the farm Sirius and he was staying on. As soon as he got to the door Sirius grabbed him and started to shake him. He vaguely heard him shouting about not telling him where he had gone and Harry apologised then dumbly climbed the stairs to his room.

"No more crying Harry, what's done is done, and you can't change it, just fucking deal." He told himself and curled up in bed, willing sleep on himself.

"We're leaving today Harry, hurry up!" Sirius shouted from downstairs. Harry grabbed his bags and flew down the stairs. "C'mon the taxi's here!" He walked down the hall and out of the corner of his eye seen Peter. Not being able to even make eye contact with him, he mumbled a 'thank-you' to Mrs Webb and followed Sirius outside and got into the taxi.

"So kiddo, good holiday??" Christ Siri was chirpy, something Harry wasn't in the mood for. "Yeah great." He said half-heartedly. "School starts tomorrow, I'm sure you'll be looking forward to seeing Herm and Ron." He suddenly perked up, yes Ron and Herm he would be able to tell them and they'll make him feel better. Suddenly the day was looking better and better, and he got onto the plane with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There she was, the Hogwarts express. He had never wanted to see it so much because he knew that when he boarded Ron and Herm would be waiting for him and he would be able to tell them everything and they would sort it all out. He was so glad they were his best friends, he loved them so much and he never wanted anything to change between them.

He spotted the shock of red hair and ran up to Ron to give him a bear hug, but his arms seemed to be somewhat otherwise detained, wrapped around the waist of.Herm.

"God finally you two! I thought you were never gonna wise up!" Harry shouted happily at them, but he was met by two rather nasty glares.

"Oh look it's the-boy-who-thought-he-didn't-have-to-write-to-his-friends, so how was your summer, oh never mind answering I just remembered I don't care." Ron said nastily to him and walked away.

"Harry he's just annoyed give him a few days, oh and I wouldn't suggest sitting with us, not to be nasty just that it might not be so pretty with the mood he's in. I'll see you at the feast later." Herm said then flounced off after Ron.

"Oh my God, I didn't write to them because I was in America. I could hardly send Hedwig over the fucking Atlantic! I can't believe they are that sad that they wouldn't want to be my friend over that. Some fucking friendship this is. I gave Ron another chance after the Tri-wizard, but I'm not again. I'm sick of them both. Herm and her endless bloody lectures and Ron jumping to conclusions and not trusting me, well fuck that, I don't need it anymore. And to think I was going to tell them about what happened. Just fuck them."

He climbed into the train and started looking for a compartment, just as he found an empty one and had settled himself, a tall dark-haired boy came in with an arrogant look on his face.

"Potter, I'm sharing this compartment with you." He drawled.

"Well I don't want you to, go fuck off with the other Slytherins, Zabini." Harry spat at him.

"No I don't think I will, I like seeing you all hot and bothered." With that, he slumped down on the seat beside Harry and started to make himself more comfortable. He turned to Harry and stared at him. Harry was looking at Blaise.

'Well he is gorgeous, no wonder he's Hogwart's Bicycle. I wouldn't say no.' Just was he beginning to turn a profuse shade a red Blaize interrupted his staring session.

"Oh look I think we have a little pillow-biter in our midst." He leered.

"Just fuck off Zabini." Harry said moving away from him, trying to hide the shad his face had gone.

"I think I would just prefer the fuck part." He shifted over beside Harry again and started to run his hand over Harry's thigh. Thoughts of how wrong this was and the fact it was with Zabini in a Hogwart's train compartment flooded through his mind, but the tingling in his cock seemed to be doing the thinking and instead were thoughts of how hot Zabini was and how good his skilled little hand felt opening the zipper of his trousers.

Just then the door of the compartment flew open and Ron and Herm were standing open mouthed at the door.

"Ron, Herm I can explain." He spluttered at them.

"Oh I think its quite clear what's going on here." Ron fumed. "You're a dirty little poof and the school's resident slut is giving you a little hand job, to think I came here to apologise. God you're filth. I hope you enjoy the Slytherin's company, cause after the school finds out about this they're the only one's who will even go near you." He shouted at him, grabbed Herminone and left.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Harry screamed, his head throbbing from everything that had happened.

"Hun, want me to finish?" Blaise piped up from where he had moved to between his legs.

Fuck, he'd forgotten Zabini was down there. Well he may as well finish what he started. "Hell why not, life couldn't get any worse." He said sardonically and with that he lent back into the seat and cursed profusely till they arrived at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry wasn't having a good day; in fact Harry wasn't having a particularly good life and he knew as soon as they went through the doors to the Great Hall, it was going to get a hell of a lot worse.

'Someone kill me now...'

"You know, there is a way to solve your problems." Blaize said when they had reached the Great Hall.

"Yes and what pray tell would that be." Harry said, glaring at him.

"Well I know someone who would be able to 'erase' so to speak, your friends bad memories of you. but it won't come cheap."

"Who? Tell me for fuck sake, I don't care how much it costs; I can't have this getting out! God Blaise come on!!" He said pleadingly.

As they entered through the doors, Blaise tilted his head towards the Slytherin table, winking at Pansy Parkinson as he did so. "Well a certain blond haired Ice Prince, has been taught by a certain father of his how to obliviate memories, handy little trick wouldn't you say, great around exam time."

"Oh God, I have to ask Malfoy for a favour, he'll never do it." Harry started rubbing his head trying to soothe away the past two days, but alas it wasn't working particularly well.

"Oh no, this isn't a favour, this is strictly business, Draco will do it, as long as his price is met. I'll tell him you want to speak to him after dinner. Toodles sweetheart." And with that he flourished off to the Slytherin table.

Next problem, where was he going to sit. Certainly not with Ron and Herminone, maybe Seamus, depending on whether they had told him yet, but by looks of things everyone was smiling so maybe his secret wasn't out as of yet.

"Harry mate, good to see ya! Nice summer? Mine was great I got to go see Ireland training. Bloody brilliant!" Seamus said, grinning at him.

'Oh thank god, at least I still have one mate in Gryffindor, maybe this won't be too bad, in fact as soon as I talk to Malfoy shudder things will be back to normal.' With that he leant back in his chair and enjoyed the meal, ignoring the glares from his ex-best friends across the table.

"Potter." God that drawl can only be one person, Malfoy.

"Yes Malfoy?" Trying to sound as naive as possible.

"Don't play innocent with me, Blaise said you were looking to do a bit of business and hear I am, now speak." He said in a business like tone.

"Not here Malfoy, come on follow me." Harry said proceeding up the main staircase. They ventured off into the unused wing of Hogwarts, and to the Room of Requirement. "In here, no one will interrupt us." Harry said opening the door with his wand.

"I'm not going in there with you till I know exactly what it is you want of me." Draco drawled again.

"You know exactly what I want. I heard you were particularly adept at memory spells, one in particular that erases memories." Harry whispered.

"What's this? Gryffindor Golden Boy wants me to perform an illegal spell, what next Voldie coming out with his own Broadway show." Draco smirked, his voice dripping with mock surprise.

"Shut up Malfoy, if you won't help me fine, just leave me alone." He turned to leave but felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I never said I wouldn't Potter. It just depends, of course, on what in particular you want me to do. And, of course, what in particular you're going to give me in return for this little act of kindness." Draco said turning Harry round. "After you Potter.." He said beckoning towards the door of the Room of Requirement. They both walked inside and found a small table, an inkpot, two quills and two soft chairs. Each sat on a chair and turned to face each other.

"Well Potter lets get started shall we, I have much more pressing business on my first day back than your petty problems." He said studying his nails.

"Yes of course, your majesty." Harry said his face upturned in disgust. "Before we start, I just want to make it clear that none of this goes out of this room, do you understand?"

"Yes of course, I always work under complete confidentiality between myself and my clients. Now I need the name of who is to be obliviated." Draco said again looking like a businessman.

"Well actually, its two people I need obliviated." Harry answered.

"Hmm well that will of course cost you double I'm afraid. Now names please."

"Ronald Weasley and Herminone Granger." Harry said quietly.

"Oh don't tell me the golden trio have had a little falling out. Aww, how sad, trying to make up with them? Personally I always thought you were much better without the Weasel and the Mudblood, but who am I to question other people's choices." He said sweetly.

"Oh I don't want to make friends with them again, they know something that if it gets out could ruin me, and so it needs to be erased." He said raising his eyebrow enough to rival Draco himself.

"Hmm I see, well that's no problem. I'll need to know what the memories are of course, if I'm going to erase them. Don't worry though, I meant what I said about confidentiality, no matter who it is." Draco answered.

"Well I need you to erase their memories of meeting me on the train today, they found me in a somewhat compromising position with Zabini." He trailed off.

"No way, don't tell me our little saviour of the Wizarding world is an ass- bandit!" Draco said, a smirk firmly fixed to his face,

"Yes Malfoy, I'm queer, lets move on. You can see why I don't want anyone knowing, right? It could ruin my reputation and Ron said he's going to tell everyone. So can you so it?" Harry knew it was his only hope, and his eyes were pleading with Malfoy.

"Of course I can, I hope that you weren't questioning my skills?" He said raising one well-manicured eyebrow at Harry.

"No of course not. I just want to get this done as soon as possible before he has the chance to tell everyone, and I don't think obliviating the whole school is a particularly good idea." He said, his eyes again pleading with Malfoy.

"Yes of course. Well everything seems to be in order then, apart, of course, from the payment. When we have discussed the terms and both parties are agreed to it, a wizarding contract will be signed, one of course which cannot be broken until the terms are met. Now my fee." He said pointedly at Harry.

"Anything, I don't care how much, I'll pay you as much as you want. You know I'm desperate, Malfoy." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What?? No fucking way, Malfoy. I've had more than enough Slytherin's touching me today, without adding their bloody Prince to the list. No fucking way." Harry repeated, his face flushed with anger.

"Fine Potter, deals off. Water off a ducks back to me." Draco frowned and turned to go, "Although your awfully fucking lucky that I would even consider letting you touch me, deal or not, very few people have had that privilege." Heading towards the door, he turned round, smirked, and said "Good luck with the mobs, dear. Last little hint before I go though, watch your crown jewels, I heard they like castrating little poofs like you." He walked towards the door, contract in hand, and as he did Harry seen his only hope leaving with him.

"WAIT. Wait. I've changed my mind." Harry said, looking defeated. "What exactly do you mean by physical payment?"

"How'd I know you'd come around?" Draco smirked. "Although now I'm not quite sure if I'm willing to help you." His eyes narrowing at Harry as he spoke.

"Fuck, come on. I'm sorry," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Yes of course I agree to the terms, and of course I'm lucky to get to touch you." He managed to say all that without vomiting, surprised at how much self- control he had.

"Great." Draco said as he spun round, robes billowing behind him. "My terms are that you will be at my beck and call for one month, fulfilling.lets just call them my bodily needs.and in return I will obliviate Weasel and the Mudblood, Ok?" Harry nodded. " Good, time to sign on the dotted line then, darling." Lifting up the contract he began to read:

"This is a wizarding contract, and will be broken upon pain of death.

Both parties must agree on the terms listed below and sign where indicated on this parchment. Each party will then receive a copy of the contract and will be branded on the left shoulder blade, marking their agreement with each other. This will not fade until the contract is fulfilled.

Terms: One Draco Malfoy will perform an Obliviation upon one Ron Weasley and one Hermione Granger, erasing the memories chosen by the Client, one Harry Potter. In return he will receive his chosen payment from the Client over the time period of one month. Both parties please sign below.

"What, you never said anything about getting fucking branded!" Harry shouted at him, attempting to rip the contract from hands.

"Don't worry, it's a standard contract clause, plus it has the added advantage of bonding us, so I can mind-call you when I need you. Helpful little bugger isn't it?" He said, again smirking.

Harry was getting well and truly fed up of that bloody smirk, and had the intense urge to rip his face off, but the thought of knowing his reputation was safe, meant he would force himself to deal with it. Then again there was only so much one sane person could fucking take.

"Yes, great. Now give me the contract, I'm ready to sign my soul away for a month." Harry said, sighing as he did so.

Draco handed the contract over to Harry and his eyes danced in delight as he signed the bottom. A small yelp from Harry indicted his brand had appeared, which earned Draco a glare. ("You never said it was going to hurt!" "Well you never asked, did you?") And it was now Draco's turn to sign, which, he did grinning.

"Well Potter, you never told me when you want this done, tonight, tomorrow, 2007?" Draco said sarcastically.

"ASAP, tonight's no good cause they'll be up in the tower. Tomorrow, at breakfast, that's the earliest I suppose." Harry stopped and thought for a minute. "Where are you going to do it, because as you rightly know, it is rather illegal and the Great Hall is filled with many a teacher, who, I suspect, wouldn't exactly approve of this?"

"Yes I know you dolt, that's where you come in. You have to get them to the owlery somehow. It's far enough away from the rest of the school so I'll have no distractions. No one will be up there at that time of day as they'll be having breakfast and the owls will be delivering the morning post so none of them will be accidentally hit. Not that I care about the stupid beasts, just if one of them appears at the table looking somewhat dazed and confused, and not going to its owner, suspicions may be raised." Draco said, speaking to Harry as if he was a small child.

"How the hell am I supposed to get them up there? They're not even fucking talking to me!!" Harry shouted, panic beginning to set in.

"Well that's not my bloody problem is it? Just make sure they're there at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning or the deals off. Now that that's sorted, I have more pressing business to attend to." Draco blew a kiss at Harry. "Goodnight sweetheart." And with that, he'd gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Ugh! That boy does not fucking listen to me! How the hell am I supposed to get them to the owlery? God, right need a fag quickly.' Harry was standing at the back of the quidditch changing rooms, and was not amused by the conversation, Draco Malfoy and he had just had, plus his back was itchy from the bloody brand mark. He lifted out the packet of cigarettes from his cloak and quickly lit one hoping the nicotine would help to calm him and clear his mind, it alas didn't.

'Right a plan Harry, come on. You beat the shit out of Voldie you should be able to get a couple of seventh years to the fucking owlery.' Pondering this for a moment, and finishing the last draw of his fag, inspiration finally hit. 'A letter, I'll send them a letter from.George, telling them. of a new formula for a sweet they want Herm to have a look at it and check if it would work, and they need a reply straight away. Ron will go to cause Herm doesn't have an owl and will wanna use Pig. Perfect. Ok well actually it's a bit shit, but I'm a tad pressed for time so it will have to do.' Deciding it was thoroughly freezing out here, he made his way back to the tower to compose his masterpiece.

When he arrived his former friends shot him glares, nothing he didn't expect of course, but he swept past them and into the dormitory. He found an old letter from the twins and proceeded to forge their handwriting. Finishing with a flourish, he turned the lamp off and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

BLEEP. 'Fucking alarm clock.' Harry was not a morning person. He hated, with a passion, getting out of the heat of his bed and being greeted by smiley, chirpy, glad to be alive people but today he had to get up as he had a job to do. Padding out of bed, at the ungodly hour of 7 o'clock, he flung on his robes and made his way to the owlery. He would have to use one of the school owls, Hedwig was a tad obvious, and so he called one of the tawny owls down and attached the parchment to its leg. Hedwig was not impressed by Harry shunning her and voiced it the only way he could. Harry left the owlery with his finger profusely bleeding.

'Right theoretically this should work. I just need to go wash and get ready for breakfast. Jesus, thank god this is nearly over.' Cept having to be at Malfoy's beckon call for a month 'Grrr, I hate those bloody voices that always remind you of the crappy stuff when your in a good mood. Great, I'm depressed again.' He was scowling at everything that moved; even the portraits sensed his terrible mood and proceeded to vacate their frames.

Swooping into the Great Hall, with a swirl of his robes that even Snape would be proud off, he sat himself between Seamus and Lavender, and consumed a hell of a lot of food, ignoring everyone else around him.

Then it was time for the post. Right on time all the owls swooped into the hall, and the school owl from that morning promptly delivered Harry's letter to Ron and Hermione.

He watched as Ron read the letter and then handed over to Hermione, who studied it for a moment and then nodded her head.

They then stood up and walked towards the doors of the Great Hall. Just as they did so, a swish of blond hair appeared at Harry's side.

"Are they going up?" Draco asked, his voice low so no one would over hear.

"Yeah they should be. Be careful." Harry whispered back.

"What's this, Potter, concerned about my welfare? How sweet." Draco was simpering at him now.

"No Malfoy, just want the job done, and it would be tricky if you're dead." Harry growled at him.

"Well don't worry about me Potter, I can assure you the Weasel and the Mudblood are certainly no match." And with that he walked out after them.

'Shit I hate this bloody waiting business.' He thought impatiently. 'Maybe I should go up after him and check it's all gone ok. No better not, I don't think I would appreciate loosing my memories if Draco is squinty shot. Fuck why the hell am I calling him Draco, that's not his name. Well actually it is 'Oh fuck off.' And with that he returned to his breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Ok, it's been twenty minutes, how long could it take someone to say one word, I mean Jesus this is killing me.' Harry was not a happy boy; he had been drilling his fingers on the table for a hell of a long time now waiting for Malfoy's return. Seamus was also not a happy boy; he had been grinding a knife into the table, trying to convince himself to not cut Harry's fingers off.

Finally Malfoy returned and beckoned Harry to follow him outside, which Harry did as fast as his little legs could carry him, very inconspicuously of course.

"Right it's done, your little companions shouldn't remember a thing. Hold the applause, I know I'm good." Malfoy was looking very pleased with himself, smirking and twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Nothing went wrong then, they've forgotten about it?"

"Yes, yes of course, now if that's all I must pop to class, but don't worry my sweet I'll definitely be seeing you and your hot little mouth tonight. Toodles!" He blew a kiss in Harry's direction and with that he glided away to class.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Stuck up prick, least he got it done. Wonder where R-'

Just then a shock of red hair appeared from the left staircase and interrupted his chain of thought.

"Harry, mate, me and Herm wanna apologise for being a bit sharp with you at the station." Ron said, in his annoyingly gleeful voice, which made Harry just wanna punch him to death.

"Sharp with me, fucking sharp with me?! You fucking ignored me for the entire train journey because I care enough about my owl to not send her over the fucking Atlantic and you expect me just to forgive you? Jesus Christ Ron, you really are denser than I thought. Over the past 24 hours I've discovered a lot of unsavoury things about you Ron, discriminations that stop me from ever being your friend, so you can take your so called laurel leaf and stick it up your arsehole." Harry was practically blue in the face from screaming at his former friend, and didn't notice the crowd that was starting to form around the so-called 'Golden Trio'.

"Now Harry, lets all calm down, and please watch your mouth." Hermione said, looking around self-consciously. Harry could tell she was about to start into one of her self-righteous speeches and he sure as hell wasn't in the mood for it right now.

"No Hermione, I will not calm down, and I will not fucking watch my mouth. All these years you've mothered me to fucking death and I'm sick of it. I can look after myself and I'm the only one who can make decisions about my life, and to think I thought you were smart, but you just can't get that into your thick skull. I'm sorry, you were both assholes to me and I can't forgive you for it. You were my best friends, and Ron you were my first friend, but never in all the time I've known you did I realise how close- minded you were, how naïve, how self-righteous you were, even the bloody Slytherins talked to me when you wouldn't. That's not what friendship is, therefore I certainly don't want whatever you are offering to me. So do me a favour and get you heads out of your own arses and leave me the hell alone." Saying all he had wanted to say, he turned to leave when he heard Ron speak to Hermione.

"All this over his stupid bird, maybe he is the ego-centric star everyone thinks he is."

This tipped Harry over the edge.

"You stupid cunt."

Harry raised his fist and punched Ron square in the jaw. Sent reeling from the force of the punch, Ron landed on the floor of the hall in a heap, holding his bleeding nose. Already the side of his face that Harry hit was turning an unhealthy purple colour, Hermione was on her knees beside him cooing at her boyfriend, and Harry was looking at his fist, which was covered in Ron's blood with a disbelieving face. Finally coming to his senses and realising what he had done, he turned and ran through the oak doors and into the grounds of Hogwarts.

He kept running till he reached the edge of the forest and sat down under a tree to survey the damage. He would probably get a shit load of detention and points deducted, but he realised he didn't really care.

'He got what he fucking deserved, maybe Malfoy was right in calling him Weasel, he is a manipulative little dickhead.' Sighing to himself he started to get up, but heard the approaching steps of someone and decided to sit back down again.

"Good show, old boy. Nice right hook as well, I'm impressed I always thought with a feminine little figure like yours you would never be able to pull it off, but I would say you broke his nose, at least." Malfoy drawled at him as he sat down on the grass beside Harry. "I wasn't planning on seeing you till later, but I just had to be the first one to congratulate you." He was smirking at Harry again.

"Yes well, I didn't really mean to hit him, but I'm kinda glad I did. He deserved it, the git." Harry was still seething from the fight, but as he looked over to Malfoy he couldn't help but let his eyes roam.

Malfoy's silver-blond hair hung down to his chin in bangs and it was slightly shorter at the back. Tiny parts of it flitted into his eyes from time to time because of the wind, but other than that it was immaculate. His black robes were slightly open at the front and Harry could see his Slytherin tie and the collar of his shirt loosened. This surprised Harry, he would have expected the Slytherin to be flawless with the presentation his clothes, but for some unknown reason the fact that they weren't made him more human to Harry, more similar to himself. Shaking that thought away, he carried on his inspection. His robes fell open at the thigh from the way he was sitting and Harry could see quite tight black school trousers. He could see the outline of Malfoy's thigh muscle through the fabric but once his gaze moved slightly higher, an X-rated mental image came into his head and he blushed and had to look away.

"See something you like Potter? Because you know, we could move our little appointment forward a few hours if you do." Malfoy raised his eyebrow at Harry, who was currently attempting to sort through all this new information in his head.

He found Malfoy attractive? When the fuck had that happened. I mean he knew he had to pleasure Malfoy for a month but he had thought that it was sickening that he had to. Why was he suddenly becoming fonder of the idea? Because he's hot, you twat 'Grrr still with the voices.' Over the past two days, the little bastard had grown on him, as much as he hated to admit it, he liked seeing Malfoy's little smirk and hearing his ever present drawl. 'Maybe it's my head trying to not make this experience as bad as it is. Yes that's it, it's just the rational side of my brain helping me out.' Silently congratulating himself on finally thinking logically, he looked round and realised Draco was still there waiting for an answer.

"Yes I think we should move it up." He said looking Draco straight in the eye, and was met with a pair of lips pressed to his, and an incessant little tongue begging for entrance, which he granted, eagerly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What the fuck are you doing Potter??" Malfoy looked at him as if he'd gone insane, and quickly backed away from him, still wide-eyed.

"Um I'm kissing you Malfoy, well kissing you back at least since you decided to initiate this little impromptu session." Harry said back to him, feeling awfully confused at this odd turn of events. "I mean I know I'm not great but I can't be that bad."

"You've done something to me, I know you have. I never kiss on the mouth. Never. It's romantic and sickeningly sweet and would give the premise that I actually give a fuck about you. This is strictly a business deal, nothing more and don't you ever do that again or I swear to god I'll hex you so bad you'll wish I just killed you." With that he walked away as quickly as he could, leaving a very confused Harry in his wake.

'What the hell was that all about? Is that not what I'm supposed to do? Jesus he confuses me more every time I speak to him.' Harry leant back on the tree, loosing himself in his thoughts, when a stern voice called his name.

"Harry Potter, the headmaster wishes to speak to you immediately. Come along." Stood in front of him was a rather angry looking McGonagall and a rather irate looking Ronald Weasley. Standing up he walked in silence behind them till they reached the stone gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. "The password is Blood Lollipops. The Headmaster is expecting you." Ron and Harry stepped inside and waited for the staircase to take them to the office.

An hour and a half, and a rather less twinkly Dumbledore later, Harry came out of the office with a newly acquired week's worth of detention with Snape and 30 points lost from Gryfindor.

'Brilliant, this is all I need. First Malfoy makes me feel like a whore and now I get to spend a week in the company of Snape. Sometimes I think I need to lock myself up and never be let out again.' Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a burning sensation on his back. 'Looks like Malfoy wants me.' Suddenly his head became foggy and he could hear Malfoy's drawl Potter, meet me by the tree 'That's a weird sensation, I don't know whether I like someone being in my head, especially if that person is Malfoy.' But he went to the tree anyway and seen the unmistakable white blond hair of Draco flittering about in the wind.

"Right I'm here Malfoy, what is it you want?" His voice came out colder than he had expected and even Malfoy looked a little shocked at it.

"I suppose I want to apologise for earlier. It was my own fault and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Draco said smoothly, deliberately not making eye contact with Harry. "I shouldn't have started this thing with you, it was wrong to take advantage."

"Ok who the fuck are you and what have you done with Malfoy? I'm sick of your stupid little games, what's the point in this one then?" Harry said coldly, glaring at the unmoving form of Malfoy.

"No game Potter, for once it was sincere. I don't want this business deal of ours to continue, the contract is null and void. Consider yourself a free man." And as he said it, he turned to walk back to the school.

"You said yourself you couldn't break the contract. How is it that your voiding it, and more importantly, why?" Harry was starting to panic, what was wrong with Malfoy. Was it him, was he not good enough?

"I can void it because it is my payment and I no longer wish to receive it. And as to why, maybe I'll tell you one day when your bored and need a story, till then you don't need to know." He started to walk again, but Harry was having none of it. He wanted fucking answers and he was sure as hell going to get them.

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW, MALFOY. I deserve to." He yelled at Malfoy with such ferocity, that he even scared himself.

"You want to know Potter? You really want to know?? Ask Blaise, I'm sure he'll be only too glad to fill you in." And with that he finally got to leave, as Harry was speechless at the whole turn of events.

Running up to the school, he headed towards the Great Hall where he knew everyone would be having lunch. He quickly made his way to the Slytherin table, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from everyone, and grabbed Blaise by the arm to pull him outside.

"Whoa sweetheart if you want it that bad, all you had to do was ask." Blaize simpered at him.

"Shut it Zabini, this is strictly business." Harry said to him, in a deathly whisper.

He stopped dragging Blaise along behind him when they had reached the Quidditch pitch. Fumbling in his robes, he produced a packet of cigarettes and promptly lit one up then offered one to Blaise, who looked at him gratefully.

"Right start talking." Harry said accusingly at Blaize.

"Talking about what darling, I'm afraid you may have to narrow the field down just a tad." Blaise said, taking a draw of his cigarette and smirking at the angry looking boy in front of him.

He knew Blaise was just acting stupid, but Harry was in the mood for none of it. He could feel the anger rising in him again and it took all his willpower not to beat it out of Zabini.

"I'm talking about Malfoy, he's voided our contract and he said you would know why, therefore I would be much obliged if you would tell me. Now." Harry said feigning politeness.

"Seriously?? I never knew the old boy had a heart. Jesus, well this is a turn up for the books." Harry could hear in his voice that he was truly surprised and it intrigued him more. "Well it's quite a long story, so I hope your comfortable or you ass will be well and truly sore by the end of it. Ok well this whole debacle started on the 11th of July this year, I remember the date because it was the first time anyone had made me well and truly speechless."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"As you know Draco Malfoy is the type of boy who gets everything he wants. I mean the arrogant look he always wears is a give away, but there was something he wanted but alas couldn't have. On the day in question he decided to tell me what he wanted and his ingenious plan to acquire it. Alas the plan wasn't quite as ingenious as he thought, and I did try to tell him this, he didn't want to listen, and now look where its gotten him. Right back to where he fucking started." Blaise started in a rant, more talking to himself than Harry.

"Blaise your not making any fucking sense, slowly please it seems my brain may need to process a lot of information tonight." Harry said practically shouting over Blaise's incoherent mumbling.

"Yes, yes ok. Well the beginning I suppose, good a place as any to start. Narcissa Malfoy's birthday is on the 11th of July and every year she holds a rather large birthday gathering. Draco, as always, was bored out of his mind and so asked us to floo to the manor to keep him company, and away from the air-head debutantes who always grace us with their presence at these sort of affairs. Anyway after about three hours and two and a half bottles of stolen fire whiskey later we discovered Draco has a rather loose tongue when he's inebriated and the conversation soon turned, as it usually does, to whom we would most like to bed. Our usually silent friend in these conversations decided that it was the right time to blurt out the most interesting piece of information on whom his hopeful conquest was. How interesting and shocking it was when we found out the person in question was you."

"What!! You're a fucking liar Draco hates me. AND by the way the only reason this whole thing started was because you decided to blow me in a train cubicle, I'm not fucking trusting someone who started this whole thing in the first place." Harry was shouting again, his blood pressure was suffering a great deal from this whole affair.

"Yes, and didn't it strike you as odd that someone you had never spoken to in your life suddenly decided to lend you his services?" Blaise asked him.

"Well yes I suppose, I never thought about it at the time, what with the whole Ron and Hermione thing.. Why did you?"

"Ah yes, well that was part of Draco's plan as well. After we discovered he was harbouring feelings about you, he asked us to help him acquire you, shall we say? Firstly Slytherin's never undertake anything unless at the end we get something worth our energy, and there was absolutely no point in pursuing you unless you batted for Mr Malfoy's team. I was the only one of us with a disreputable enough reputation in that field to find out, and may I say you couldn't have played better into my hands. So stage one was initiated. The mudblood and Weasel thing was not as we had played, but I must say it was definitely an advantage. We weren't even going to initiate stage two until at least Christmas as we didn't think an opportunity would arise so soon, Draco was most pleased when it did though." Blaise said smirking at the memory.

"What are you saying Blaise this was all a trick to run up another notch on Malfoy's bed post?? Well if that's all I think I'll be going now, you disgust me." And with that he turned to leave.

"Wait, there is soooo much more to this story, darling. Sit down and for god's sake procure some bloody patience." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"As we've now discovered Mr Malfoy likes the cock, more specifically your cock, and as we've also discovered he doesn't mind going to great lengths to acquire it." Said Blaise taking another draw on the cigarette.

"As with any teenage boy, Draco is prone to bouts of the old angst, particularly annoying when said angsty teen can hex your testicles off, anyhow other the course of the summer we noticed him getting more and more withdrawn. Didn't drink at parties, avoided all social occasions, not that I can blame him I mean even I want to kill myself at them, and he generally distancing himself from all situations in which he might have to talk about that night's revelation and following plans."

"We all knew what we had to do of course, but we also knew to be careful not to ask too many questions. Just before the holidays ended the Malfoys went off to France, showy little mansion they have out there, and invited us over for a week. So there we were back in the same debutante situation, back on the fucking fire whiskey, when Draco and I left to have a cigarette in the gardens. Apparently his feelings about a lot of things, including you, had changed."

"He was sick of begging and fucking grovelling to Voldemort and was convinced the old man's time was up. Draco, if nothing else is a forward thinker, he knew that it was time for the new generation to get on with their lives and stop fighting the wars of the past. He'd seen too many people die including his Auntie Bellatrix, by the hands of Lupin no less. That one really hit him, they'd been close apparently, no idea why mind you, crazy old bint. Anyway, he also didn't fancy the idea of old Voldie hitting his newest crush with Avada Kedavra, and he had been mulling it over all summer."

"Concerning you, however, was the biggest revelation, up until then everything he had said was how all the Slytherins felt. His feelings for you had turned from another notch on his bedpost to something more. Draco spent a long time in the library reading about you, and by a long time I really mean it, if you could see Malfoy Library its fucking huge and you're its biggest subject, unsurprisingly. He discovered you weren't an egotistical bastard and felt empathy towards you, rare for a Malfoy."

"His parents weren't dead but he lost them to the Dark Lord a long time ago. He needed to keep up his façade of course; he couldn't arrive here and declare his undying love now could he? It'd be funny as fuck though! So he decided to keep his plan intact and in time, I suppose, he thought your feeling towards him would change. Kissing him obviously ruffled some of Malfoy's usually unflappable feathers."

"So there's your explanation Potter, take it or leave it" And with that he rose to leave.

"Even if it is true," said Harry, "I cant just fucking fall for the arrogant bastard at the drop of a hat! Not that I'd want to mind you, he's still well fucking up there on my list of world's biggest cunts."

Blaise snorted "Yeah I thought you'd say that. If nothing else you can store the information in your memory banks for future use. Now I must be a pansy and mince off, but if you want to meet up for a cigarette some time let me know."

As Blaise walked off, Harry felt that familiar crushing feeling in his chest. 'Too much bloody information. Two days back and I feel like I already need to run off into the Forbidden Forest and be mauled by something with large teeth and an unhappy disposition.'

Harry rose from his sitting position with a sigh, his legs had cramped up and as he tried to stretch them he fell back on his arse, "AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!" 'This day just keeps getting better and better.' He thought sarcastically.

"Cant even stand up now Potter, are there no depths to your stupidity?" Drawled Malfoy from behind him. "You and Blaise had a good old chat then? Any startling revelations?"

With his newfound knowledge, the malice in Malfoy's voice didn't seem as brutal, and he decided then and there it was best to keep his mouth shut about what Blaise had said. "Well I went to find him, to get the explanation you owed me, but I found myself less than impressed with it. He mumbled something about you deciding you didn't want the-boy-who-wouldn't-die's cock in your mouth and buggered off. Honestly I'm grateful, I didn't have to go through with the depraved situation, now if you'll excuse me, my arse if freezing and intend to warm it up in the Griffindor common room."

With that Harry left, head still swimming but just before he was out of earshot he heard Draco exhale loudly, as though his world had just returned to normal.


End file.
